Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6a+10+3a}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${a}$ terms together: $ {-6a + 3a} + 10$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-3a} + 10$ The simplified expression is $-3a + 10$